We Must Protect Our Own
Seasick: The wedding of Treepelt and Vox had been a success. The reception, while peaceful, had been quite wild. Furious managed to avoid all the crazy drunks by lying at the edge of the party. Late into the night, Seasick drunkenly stumbled in the dark to Furious and passed out in his giant claws, much to his annoyance. While trying to get some sleep, Furious noticed that Shadow was nearby, watching over Grey who also passed out due to excessive drinking. Without disturbing Seasick, Furious quietly made his way towards Shadow, hoping to strike up a conversation. “Quite a party, wasn’t it?” Furious said in a quiet growl. Grey: The Lady’s Night Fury smiled down at her rider as she snored lightly sleeping the drunkeness off. Grey had wreaked of alcohol, which only proved to Shadow that she was going to have quite a hangover tomorrow. She had never seen Grey act the way she did…so loud and happy…? She wasn’t sure if that was the right way to describe it. She was suddenly jolted back into reality when she heard footsteps approaching her and someone asking her a question. She turned around careful not to disturb Grey and saw Furious standing over her. “Oh yes,” Shadow crooned, “quite. Humans are really weird when it comes to celebrating something.” S: Furious laid down near Shadow, and made sure that Seasick was comfortable sleeping in his claw. He was silent for a moment, reflecting on the wild night. “I suppose,” Furious began, thinking of the right words to say. “It’s a good thing these humans have something to celebrate. After everything that has happened to them. Maybe this is the beginning of their healing process.” G: “Perhaps…” Shadow replied. She looked back down on the sleeping Lady. “I know Grey needed this more than anyone else here.” She crooned sadly nuzzling her cheek. S: “Th bond between you and that human is extraordinary. One much stronger than the one Seasick and I share.” Furious admitted. “What you and Grey have done throughout the rebellion as well as through the Trial has been remarkable. Tell me, how are you holding up?” G: Shadow whimpered as she nuzzled Grey again. “Honestly, I’m not sure who has been doing worse,” she said. “Me or her…she thinks I never noticed, but every night she has been having horrible nightmares. She wakes up in a cold sweat and gets really scared. I usually have a hard time sleeping…sometimes I have to just stare at her just to see if she’s still alive.” S: Furious watched both dragon and human, and wondered if there was anything he could say or do that would be of some help to them. “Shadow, both you and Grey have been through a lot, but you are both very strong. It will take time to heal these wounds. And when they are healed, you both will be even stronger than you are now.” Furious stated. He was surprised at himself giving such advice, as he usually kept to himself and never cared for any other dragons. However Shadow was different. He barely knew her, yet he was determined to help her and Grey out. G: “I hope so,” she said looking sadly at Grey, “because when I was under the Father’s song and when Grey was gone for a while, I…I felt so helpless…like I couldn’t do anything to help her.” S: Furious thought back to the feeling of being under the Father’s song. The insane, feral instinct that most dragons were used to now haunted Furious. Although he wasn’t fond of humans, Furious always had a choice in whether or not to kill one, but under the Father’s song, he didn’t have that choice. It made him feel sick. “Yes, I know the feeling,” Furious shifted uncomfortably. “But, I think Grey understood that you weren’t yourself. That you didn’t have a choice. That is not your fault, and she doesn’t blame you.” G: “You really think so?” Shadow asked hopefully. S: “I do.” The Sea Dragon reassured her. “You and Grey have known each other for many years. You two have a strong bond.” Furious tilted his head and grinned at the Night Fury. “I can’t see Grey holding a grudge against you. She wouldn’t have gone through all that trauma of sacrificing herself if she didn’t care or forgive you.” G: Shadow looked at Furious and then at the sleeping Grey. The large Sea Dragon was right. If Grey didn’t forgive her, she wouldn’t have sacrificed herself to save her from the explosion that ended up taking Grey’s life…briefly of course. “That’s true,” she said thoughtfully. “Still…Furious, it doesn’t stop those images in my head…seeing her body…like that after the explosion…and knowing she did it for me.” S: “Well try not to think about it,” Furious said. “Hopefully the worst is over for you two, and you’ll never have to experience something like that again.” Furious looked down at Seasick sleeping in his large claw. “Sometimes it takes a traumatic experience to realize just how much a person means to you…” G: “Furious, I can’t not think about it!” Shadow said trying not to roar and wake Grey and Seasick up. “How would you feel if you saw Seasick like that after she sacrificed herself to save you?” S: Furious was taken back by Shadow’s sudden outburst. Thinking for a moment, he responded in almost a whisper, “I would be sad if I lost Seasick…” “But,” Furious turned back to Shadow, “I know that Seasick would not want me to mourn over her forever. She would want me to try to be happy, and to understand that she did it because she cared about me…I’m sure Grey would feel the same.” G: Shadow let out what sounded like a sigh. “I guess,” she said. “Still…she’s going through a lot right now…and I don’t know how to help her. The fact…she looked to getting drunk to feel better for a while instead of looking to me for help…” S: “Hmm… Maybe in the morning I can explain to Grey what we talked about? So she understands that like her, you are also struggling with what happened.” Furious explained. “You need each other, yet you two don’t know how to tell each other that. You both need to each other to heal…” G: Shadow thought for a moment. She wasn’t angry at Grey for getting drunk. She just wanted to help Grey in any way possible. Still…it couldn’t hurt to let Furious help to remind Grey that they needed each other to heal. “I appreciate it, Furious,” she said. “But you think we can hold off on telling her tomorrow. I have a feeling that she’s not going to feel well.” S: “Ah, yes… you’re right” Furious chuckled. Both Seasick and Grey would definitely suffer extreme hangovers the next day, and it would be wise to wait until they were fully sober to address the issue. “Well, at least we had this talk, Shadow.” Furious said. “Never forget that you are not alone in this rebellion. You have friends that you can turn to and talk about your problems.” G: “I won’t,” Shadow said smiling at the large Sea Dragon. “Thank you, Furious! And same for you as well! Anything you need, I’m here for you.” Category:Extended Universe Category:Grey Bergman Category:Seasick